Heritage
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: 1500 years ago in Alagaësia a prophecy was foretold that there was a daughter of a powerful being and an elf will be born. She, alone, can bring peace to Alagaësia, the prophecy was said by the soothsayer. But it was made known by one of her servants before her departure from the room she had be living in for so long. The only thing that is known was that the daughter had be born.
1. Chapter 1

Two elves left Ellesméra as quietly as possible, after a while that they stopped at a clearing. The male elf looked down at the bundle in his arms, looking up at him from the bundle was a baby girl no more than a day old. The girl has her eyes opened, her eyes were a gray chocolate brown color and her hair was black but with some silver streaks in it. The girl giggled and she raised her hands towards her father, her father had put his hands over her small hands. Than the male elf looked over at his mate, her hair was black, like their daughters but there was no silver in her hair, and her eyes were chocolate brown. His mate pretty much looked like an older version of their daughter but there were some things that their daughter had got from him. Like her silver streaks and her eyes that were slightly gray, but his hair was totally silver as well as his eyes was totally gray. The male elf had spoke.

"Must she leave this world and go into this other world that you spoke of?"

"She must, however she will not be alone. For there are others like her in the other world."

"You told me that they look different from her."

"They do, she would need to fit in. That is why I need to do this." His mate put her hand on their daughter's forehead and suddenly he pointed ears had become round and her feline facial features become more round and her angular features were not quite so angular. That was not all, for her silver streaks vanished and the grey tint in her eyes vanished as well, so that their daughter looked more like his mate but in a different form.

"What did you do?"

"I put a spell on her. One day you would be able to the same. But I must take her to the other world and watch over her." The male elf handed their daughter over to his mate, when hai mate was their daughter that he placed a hand on her forehead and spoke in the ancient language.

"Atra du evarínya varda un tauthr ono, Formora." Suddenly he felt something leaving him, when it stopped that he pulled his hand away, he and his mate grasp, for on her forehead was a silver star shape. Than he looked at his mate as she looked up at him and she spoke.

"I know that blessing will help her. But there is one thing I must do and I am truly sorry for doing this. But you have my promise that one day everything I place on you will be lifted and that when that day comes that our daughter will need your help." His mate had place her hand on his forehead and he blackout.

1500 years later

It had been a hundred years since the fall of the dragon riders and he was the last of the dragon riders. In many ways Oromis felt alone in the world, because he was the last rider left alive but he was crippled. Not only that but he has been in hiding waiting for the day that the new rider will come to Ellesméra, however the two eggs hasn't hatched yet. One of them he has hidden, he had sent to Brom, but somehow Oromis knows it hadn't reached him and that he had felt the changed in the flow of magic. Promise has no idea of what happen or even know how it happen in the first place since it was hard to change he flow of magic, Oromis has no idea of where that egg had went to, he knows it was safe for some reason, as Oromis sat there meditating that he felt someone touch the egg that he tried to send to Brom. When the person had touched the egg that he could tell that the person was the rider, not only that but he heard a whisper in his ears. "It is time, Oromis, time for you to remember and time to bring back the riders once more."


	2. Chapter 2

As Oromis sat there meditating that he felt someone touch the egg that he tried to send to Brom. When the person had touched the egg that he could tell that the person was the rider, not only that but he heard a whisper in his ears. "It is time, Oromis, time for you to remember and time to bring back the riders once more."

Suddenly a flood of memories had entered his mind, a woman with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She walked with a grace that all elves walked with, even before the pact that was made between the elves and the dragons. However the elf woman seemed much regal that what she was even though she was bossy, the woman had a kind and caring side. Not only that but out of all the elves she seemed to hold nature in utter respect, more so than the elves do now a days. He remembered dancing with her and it felt like was up in the sky when he was dancing with her. Than he remembered the day that he had become mates with her and she bore a child, a daughter. There was no other elf that looked like his daughter, for the most part that the girl look like her mother. But there was silver streaks in her black hair and a grey tint in her chocolate brown eyes, the way his daughter has giggled when she hand looked up at him the first time reminded him the first time he had ask his mate to dance with him. Than he was in a clearing with his mate and his daughter and gave her an blessing with magic after his mate had made heir daughter appear differently. Than the last thing that he remembered was his mate telling him that she was sorry for what she had to do before he blacked out to wake up 700 years later without memory of Damítha erased. Not only that but the dates in his memories before he had meet Damítha were altered to go with the dates of when he had woke up.

'Oromis, are you all right?' Oromis had opened his eyes to find Glaedr's head though the door, looking at him concern. Oromis wasn't sure what to say or even do at the moment, for he realize that he had lost memories as well as remain at the age of twenty for 700 years. So he was older than he thought he was of which was surprising to him. 'Where did those memories come from and how was possible that someone had made you forget about those memories?' Oromis thought about the memories and remembered something, before he had meet that one of the servants of the soothsayer had come and told them of a prophecy that had be long forgotten. That there was going to be a pair of mates of where one was a powerful being and the other an elf and that they will bring forth a daughter one that was strong in abilities. The night that Formora was born that a short woman with curly brown hair and blue eyes had entered their home and told them that their daughter was one that was spoken of in the prophecy. She also told them that their daughter needed to be raised with others of her kind before she could take her place as the peace bringer as states in the prophecy. Than the soothsayer had left, as he thought of the soothsayer that he realize that he had meet the soothsayer again but he never realized it. Oromis had looked at Glaedr and spoke.

"I am fine, Glaedr. As for how it was possible for someone to make me forget was a powerful being. As you can see in those memories that my mate was such a being. Thinking of it, I think that she was a goddess, though I am not sure on that."

'If she is a goddess, I never heard a goddess that has that name.' At those words that Oromis thought back, than he remembered what Damítha had told him before she had left.

"Glaedr, she is not a goddess from Alagaësia but a goddess of some other world. There are others like Formora there, both Damítha and Formora are there."

"At the moment, it's just Formora." When he had that voice that Oromis had jumped from where he was sitting in surprised and turned around. A human woman was standing in the back of the hut, her hair was black and her eyes were a chocolate brown color. The woman tilted her head as Oromis looked at her, she had dried grass in her hair and she was wearing a wheat golden dress. As he reached her eyes that he realize who she was, even though she appears more human than an elf.

"Damítha?"

"Yes, Oromis it's me."

'She doesn't look like an elf to me.' Before Oromis could say anything that Damítha had looked over at Glaedr and spoke.

"I am not a elf, Glaedr, I am a goddess. However I can make myself look like an elf if I wished to. But for now I will remain as I am." Oromis could feel Glaedr's shock that Damítha heard him talking, Oromis was close of laughing at Glaedr but he held it in.

"Damítha, why are you here?"

"You know why Oromis. Because of the dragon egg." Oromis knows that the egg had hatch and not too long ago, however he wasn't sure of who the rider was. Thinking of that, that he realized that when he felt the rider touch the egg and when the bond was formed that he felt like it was coming from a great distance almost as if it was in another world.

"Formora, Formora is the rider!" Oromis looked at Damítha and she smiled and nodded when Oromis had said that.

"That she is."

"I need to get to her. Not only to train her but to get to know her." Oromis started over to Glaedr but Damítha had took his hand and he looked back at her.

"I understand that, but first I must get you and Glaedr ready for my world. For it is quite different from your world. For there is a lot you must learn. First I need to start right after I put that spell on you to make you forget and alter your memories."

1500 years ago

Demeter watched as her mate, or lover as she calls him, fall to the floor. Tears fell from her face as she watched him fall and have his memories alter so that it would match up when he wakes up than. She really hated to do that, but she must or otherwise there was a chance that her daughter may never do her destiny or that it would be changed. For the sake of Alagaësia and her daughter that the destiny couldn't be changed. Not only that she wanted her daughter to know her father and that with how the time was at the moment that Oromis would die in at least hundred years. The only way for them to get to know each other was for Oromis to wake up after the pact was made. No matter if he becomes a rider or not that there was a better chance that they would meet, yes Demeter knows that in a year time that there would be a war between the dragons and elves and that after the war that a pact would be made. Demeter, looked down at her lover before she flashed out of the forest and she appeared on a dirt road.

Demeter had looked at the palace in front of her. Demeter had walked into the palace carefully and made her way to the room of the king and queen of Corinth, Alexander and Cassiopeia. Demeter hopes that they were still awake, thankfully both Alexander and her daughter, Cassiopeia, were still awake. Cassiopeia looks much like Demeter, for she has the same black hair and brown eyes, but her daughter's eyes change colors during the winter and fall. Usually her eyes would be blue and washed out or pale, sometimes it would be another color, bough it depends on Cassiopeia's moods of what color her eyes would be during the winter and fall. When Demeter had entered the bedroom that Cassiopeia had just said something to Alexander but than she had notice Demeter standing at the door.

"Mother, I didn't expect to see you tonight."

"I know. But I need to talk to you about something." Cassiopeia had walked forward and looked down at the baby girl in Demeter's arms and Cassiopeia had picked up the baby girl.

"Who is this?"

"My newest daughter Formora. I need to ask you something." Cassiopeia had looked up at her mother.

"What is it?"

"I need you to raise her, than when she is fourteen years old, I want you to take her to the wildness. From there, I will guide her." Cassiopeia had looked down at her half sister before she had looked back at her mother.

"We will raise her." Both Demeter and Cassiopeia had looked over at Alexander when he said that, Demeter nodded and disappeared in a flash of green light. For the next many years she had watched Formora being raised by Cassiopeia and Alexander, so many times Demeter was close of crying because she was both happy and sad. She was happy that Formora has a good life with her adopted parents, but yet Demeter was sad for in many ways Formora reminds her of Oromis. Finally Formora had reached the age of fourteen and Cassiopeia had took her to the wildness and told her that her real mother would be guiding her from that point on. When Cassiopeia had left that Demeter watched as Formora looked around for a few moments before Demeter had flashed down before her. When Demeter stood in front of Formora that Formora had knelt, Demeter shook her head and walked over to her. Demeter put her hand under Formora's chin and took her hand before pulling Formora up from the ground.

"There is no need for that, Formora."

"Lady Demeter, you are a goddess."

"And you are my daughter." Formora looked at Demeter in surprise.

"I am wondering, why didn't you visit me and father before?"

"Well, I wanted you to grow with a normal life and not worry about what you are and what kind of life you will have. Otherwise I would have. However, Alexander is not really your father, he is your adopted parent just like Cassiopeia."

"Mother, why did you place me in a home of where I was related to no one?"

"Formora, you are related to them. Cassiopeia is your sister and Alexander is your brother in law." As Demeter said those words that Formora was deep in thought, Demeter had a feeling of what Formora may ask next.

"Mother?"

"Yes."

"If Alexander wasn't my father, who is my father?"

"That is a difficult question to answer for many reasons. But I promise one day you will meet your father."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know, Formora. But I can promise another thing."

"What is that?" Demeter put her hand over the silver star make on Formora's forehead.

"That you have his blessing. That blessing will follow you, I can promise that with that blessing that you will be able to meet your father and learn who and what you are. But take care and go into the forest, daughter. For in the forest, your true path begins." Demeter disappeared in a green flash and she watched as Formora ran towards the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Formora entered the forest, she wasn't sure what to expect when she entered the forest. All she knows that her mother had told her that her true path begins but she has no idea what that means. When she was inside the forest that she saw a green lights on the ground and Formora had followed the trail. After a while that Formora entered a clearing, when she was in the clearing that she had stopped. For in the middle of the clearing was a two story cottage, it was green in color and had white trimming. The cottage had plants growing around it, some were branches and others were vines with fruit on them. Formora smiled as she looked around, on one side of the clearing was a garden area and on the other side was a lake with a river. Formora had walked further into the clearing, after takin a few steps that her foot had hit something. Formora took a couple of steps back to see a mound of dirt. Formora had shifted the dirt but it seem like if the dirt would cover of what she removed. Formora just shrugged and stepped over the mound of dirt without giving it any more thought.

Formora had walked over to the cottage and knocked a few times before she had entered the cottage. Inside was nice and warm, it was neither too hot or cold and there was a fireplace with a fire. There was a good size kitchen as well as a dinning room and living room, after looking around on the first floor that she went to the second floor. There was only one bedroom and there was a good size bed in the room as well as a couple of dressers and a couple of night stands. There was one other room up there and there was hunting tools up there, Formora wondered why there were so many hunting tools and such in the room. Formora had notice on the only table that there was a necklace and letter, Formora walked over to the table and picked up the letter. Formora notice that the letter was address to her and that it was from her mother, so Formora started to read the letter.

Dear Formora,

Shortly after your birth as well as after I had gave you to your half sister that I had come to his clearing and made this cottage for you to live in while you learn who and what you are. It will be a long road for you to learn that as well as what you are capable of. So I giving you this area to help you learn who you are or when you need time to yourself to figure things out. I have two last gifts for you, however one would have to wait for some time. However the other one is the necklace that is on the table, it had belonged to your grandfather on your father's side. He had handed down to your father when he was born and your father had down the same thing with you. However when I gave you to your half sister that I took till you were old enough to have it. But I will write the same words your father had told you on that day.

'This is a special gift that had be given to the house of Thrándurin. We are guardians of this necklace and this necklace was made for the daughter that was born to a powerful being making her unique from the others. For she is the peace maker and she will come to being peace to the land. For when she is in the land there would be peace and whenever there is a war that she would be there to help, no matter of how small or huge her role is. When she is born and made known when war starts that it would be our job to give this necklace to her, for she is the only one that can use the necklace properly, and stand by her side though thick and thin.'

Yes Formora, Thrándurin is your real last name. Not only that but you are the said daughter of powerful being, I know you confused of what this means and what said about the necklace. But I can't say no more, for you need to make your own path and be what you are meant to b and do. For one day in many years that you will come across your heritage and when that happens that it will be time for you to become who and what you are. Not only that but on that day, you I'll meet your father.

Your mother  
Demeter

Formora had read the letter again, Formora had put the necklace around her neck wondering of how she could use the necklace and what it's purpose was. Formora had put the necklace on and looked down at the silver gemstone that was on the necklace. Formora had left the hunting room and went to the bedroom to sleep.

A year later

Formora was running along the tree tops hoping to wear down the monster that was trying to kill her but it doesn't seem to be working. The Manitcore was still chasing after her with ease, it had manage to throw one of it's spikes at her. However she used the plants to block the spike from hitting her and she could it yelling and screaming at that. Formora had jumped down from the walkway she had be making and went behind one of the trees. She knew she couldn't the fight much longer but she need a minute to calm down before she would fight the Manitcore. Formora had took off the black and green bracelet with a polecat pendant that she had around her wrist and she tossed the bracelet up in the air. When she caught it that it was a dagger, the blade was green and the hilt was black and there was a slight magical glow to the dagger. The hilt has a polecat shape with ruins etched into it, on the green blade there was a scene of winter that was slowly changing into spring.

Carefully Formora stepped out from behind the tree as the Manitcore started walking over to the tree. When she stepped out that the Manitcore had tossed one of it's spikes at her and Formora ducked and ran over to the Manitcore. However before she could even get close that the Manitcore had move quickly and manage to hit her on her left side with his spikes. She felt pain as the spoke enter her, she knows that the spikes won't kill her but the pain was great. Formora had pulled the spike out of her side and the pain started to go away, she had looked up to see the Manitcore about ready to kill her when suddenly there was a fleet of silver arrows. When the second set of silver arrows hit that the Manitcore had turned into golden dust, Formora sat up slowly and turned around as a group of girls, betwwn ten to fourteen years old, had stepped out from the trees. Formora had stood up from the ground as two of the girls approached her while the others remained near the edge of the clearing.

Formora looked at the two girls standing in front of her, one has black hair, dark eyes and her skin was copper like, not only that but she looked no more than fourteen years old. Her hair was braided and she has a silver circlet on top of her head, she was wearing a silver tunic and silver pants along with hunting boots. The other girl looks no more than twelve years old and she has auburn hair, silver eyes and fair skin. She was wearing similar clothing to the dark hair girl, Formora had looked at the other girls and notice that all of them were wearing the same outfit. Not only that but their hair was braided and each of them have a silver glow, but the black hair girl was the only one with a circlet and the auburn hair girl was the only one that didn't have her hair braided. Formora had looked at the auburn hair girl and the black hair girl as the auburn hair girl had spoke.

"I didn't expect to find anyone in this forest. I would ask you if you are a Dryad but the dagger laying next to you makes me think otherwise. As well as the fact that the Manitcore tried to kill you." Formora had looked down at her hand of which still held the spoke that was in her side and on the ground of which her dagger was still laying. Formora had picked up the dagger and tossed into the air and as it went down that it had become the green and black bracelet with a polecat pendant on it. When it reached her wrist that the bracelet had clasp itself onto her wrist without her even touching it. Formora had looked up at the auburn hair girl.

"I am a demigod." The auburn hair girl had raised her eyebrow in slight confusion. Formora didn't say anything and decided to let the auburn hair girl say something first.

"Who is your godly parent? Is it Hecate?"

"Hecate is my patron, she made me her champion a year ago shortly after I enter this forest. My godly parent is Demeter, she and Hecate had gave me this bracelet." There was a look of surprise on both of the girl's faces when Formora had said that.

"What is your name?"

"Formora Thrándurin." The auburn looked at her in slight surprise and it seems like if the girl had heard of her before and yet seem puzzled.

"Wait, you mean Formora, princess of Corinth. The princess who disappeared a year ago."

"Yes, that is what I am known as. However the king and queen adopted me by my mother's request and by my mother's request that they will take to this forest to learn who and what I am truly am as well as what my destiny is. However I am still not sure what my destiny is yet."

"It is possible that your mother might have known that you may join the hunt." Formora looked at the black hair girl when she said that, Formora had looked over at the auburn hair girl and suddenly she realize of oh she was standing in front. Formora had knelt down.

"Lady Artemis, I didn't know."

"You don't need to kneel, Formora." Formora had stood up as Artemis went on. "However I would like to ask you to join the hunt though." Formora stood there thinking, Formora had heard of Artemis and her hunters and knew that they hated men. Formora was sure that most of the hunters joined because of their dislike of men, however Formora would different reasons of joining. But with what her mother told her about her path that Formora wasn't sure of she should join the hunt or not. However her mother had spoke in her mind telling her to join the hunt for it was the sure way that she would meet her father.

"I will join." Formora had said the oath and Artemis accepted the oath and there was a bright silver light that last for a few moments before fading. When it faded that Formora had notice that she was still wearing her tunic, pants and boots, nor was her hair braided as well no silver glow.

"Welcome to the hunter, sister." Formora looked over at the black hair and smiled.

The year 1400, 1500 years later

Formora, Zoë and Phoebe were on a mission to find the Nemean lion, the three of them had went different directions in the hope to find it quicker. Formora had manage to find the trail of the Nemean lion, at the moment, Formora was in a tree near the edge of a clearing. In the clearing was the Nemean lion drinking from the lake, Formora has to admit that she was surprised of where she goins the Nemean lion. For she had found it in the same clearing that she lived for a year with the cottage before joining the hunt. Formora knows that Mt. Olympus moves with the west as well as everything else, but she had expected that her cottage and clearing would remain in Greece when the gods moved west. Apparently she was won't about that for the clearing was now in Sherwood Forest in England of which was odd to think about. Formora had pulled the arrow back ready to shot the Nemean lion in the mouth if she could get a shot.

When she was close of letting the arrow go that suddenly there was a blast and Formora fell from the tree from how huge the blast was. Apparently it scared the Nemean lion, for when Formora had looked to where it was that she saw the Nemean lion running for it's life of which was unusual to see a Greek monster to do. For usually they would attack when they hear something. Formora had got up from where she was, her silver tunic and silver pants had dirt on them and Formora was sure that she has dirt on her face. Formora had looked around the clearing and her eyes landed on where the mound of dirt was or where it use to be. Instead of a mound of dirt there was a silver stone that was there. Or at least she thinks it was a stone but she wasn't sure though, Formora kept her arrow in her bow as she got closer to it. She kept it pointed at the stone, when she was close enough that she saw of how smooth it looked and that it had light silver veins running along it. Formora had relax her grip on her bow and arrow and the items disappeared from her hands.

Formora had knelt down besides the stone, Formora reached out a hand to touch the stone, however there was a chance that it wasn't a stone. But unless if she takes a closer look at it than she would never know, as soon as Formora touched the stone that she heard a squeal coming from it. Formora had pulled her hand away as cracks started to appear on what she knows was an egg, not a stone. Formora backed away and called the now and arrow back into her hands, she pulled the arrow back as the biggest part of the egg started to wobbled. After a few moments that the broken piece had fell from the egg, suddenly the air was filled with squealing and suddenly an animal crawled out of the egg. As soon as it turned it's head that Formora dropped her bow and arrow and fell to the ground was close of screaming out in shock. For looking at her was none other than a dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

Formora sat there and she manage not to scream out from the shock of seeing a dragon looking at her. Yes, she knows what a dragon was and what it looked like, however Formora notice that there some differences between the dragon before and the ones she had seen and help defeat shortly after joining the hunt. It still has wings, four legs, a tail and scales, but the scales shone like gems and Formora was pretty sure that there never have been a silver dragon or at least before know. However, before most dragons died out, Formora was sure that a dragon would set her on fire by now would be off to get help or something. But the dragon was just looking at her, Formora tilted her head sideways and the dragon had also tilted her head as well. Formora moved her back and the dragon had also down the same thing, than the dragon had squealed almost like a dog had found it's master.

It had suddenly jumped onto her leg and ran up her leg, when it reached her torso that it put two of her legs on her torso and tilted it's head again. Than the dragon had started to hum, it sounded like a soft song like one of the songs her half sister use to sing to her before she entered the forest and had become a hunter. Formora had reached out to pet the dragon's head but she paused just before she touched the head. She was thinking if she should touch the dragon or not, before she could make up her mind at the dragon had put it's head against her palm. Pain had shot though her hand and arm, it felt like she was on fire or something, it felt like the Manitcore spoke when he Manitcore had hit her in the side before joining the hunt. Unlike with the Manitcore that Formora had passed out from the feling in her hand and arm. She had hit the ground and the dragon had squealed and curled up next to her waiting for her to wake up.

The next morning

The sounds of the day had made Formora wake up, she had took a couple of sharp intakes before she opened her eyes and sat up. Just as she sat up that there was a squeal and something fall from her back and onto her ground. Formora had quickly got up and summoned her bow and arrow to where she heard the squeal. Formora sighed as she remembered last night or what she assume was last night, for it was clear it was daylight. Formora had relax her grip and her bow and arrow disappeared and the little silver dragon had walked over to her wrapped itself around her ankle. As Formora looked down at the dragon that she notice a mark on her hand that she knows hasn't been there before. Formora raised her hand and looked at the mark in the middle of her hand, it was a silver oval. Formora ran her finger across the oval on her palm, as she touched it that the mark started to tickle. Formora turned her hand over just to make sure that there was nothing on the other side of her hand.

"You will find nothing on the other side, Formora." Formora looked up and saw her mother standing at the edge of the clearing. Formora looked down at her hand turned over on her palm to reveal the mark.

"You know what this mark is?" Her mother walked over to her and put her hands over Formora's hand.

"I do, Formora. That mark is no ordinary mark. It is a mark left there to show the bond between a dragon and it's rider, it is called Gedwëy ignasia."

"Gedwëy ignasia? I never heard of such a thing. There were dragons or at least there are less of them. But no one can ride a dragon." Her mother smiled softly.

"Not here on earth that's true. But that is untrue in Alagaësia."

"Alagaësia?"

"Yes, Formora, it is time for you to know your full heritage and where you come from. Let's go inside." Her mother walked into the cottage and Formora followed, but she picked up the dragon first before she followed. Once inside that her mother had told her of her birth and what she had do to protect her as well as to make sure that she would be able to fulfill her destiny. By the end of the story that Formora had a hard time believing the story but somehow she knew it was true. For there were times of where she had done something that no one else could as well seem to be able to go faster than the hunters and have higher senses. All hunters have their senses increase as well as increase speed and a few other things, but someone Formora seem to have even more stronger ones. After a minute that Formora had broke the silence.

"You mean I am a half elf? That my father is a dragon rider?"

"Yes, but he wasn't when I had gave birth to you." Formora didn't say anything so her mother had went on. "Formora, I know I had gave you a lot of information. But I need to take you to your father so you can start your training as a dragon rider." Formora had nodded and stood up as her mother stood up.

"Mother how long was I out?"

"Three days, Artemis and the hunters were getting worried, but I had told them that you were me for now. I had told that there was some things that I need to teach you and it could take years for one to learn it all. I had told her that because of your training and that the time in Alagaësia is the same as here. So it would be some time before you can go back to the hunt. If ever." Formora looked down at the floor, Formora knows her mother means well, but knowing she may never seen her other family had made a cut. Formora just nodded and her mother had took her hands as Formora's dragon went down to their hands, suddenly there was a night light, Formora kept her eyes closed as they traveled. It wasn't till she felt found and the light fading that she had opened her eyes to see where they were. Formoa had no idea of where they were, they were in a clearing in a forest, but the forest was old, she wondered if they were in Greece. Formora had also notice a river nearby.

"Mother, where are we?"

"We are in Du Weldenvarden. This is a massive forest in Alagaësia, this is where the elves live. But we are close to one of the elven cities, however before we got here, I must do so thing." When her mother said that, that her eyes had become more slated and her ears had become pointed. Her face had become more feline and her feathers had become more angular, than she put her hand on her Formora's forehead, when her mother had done that, that Formora felt changes being made. The one she noticed the most was that she was getting taller of which seems and feel odd to her. When her mother removed her hand that Formora had went over to the river and looked down at her reflection and grasp. She was still wearing her silver tunic, silver pants and hunting boots, as well as her necklace was still there and her black and green bracelet on her wrist. Thankfully her silver glow, that comes from the blessing of Artemis, was still there but it was glowing a little more brightly. But now she was much taller, her features as a whole were angular, her face looked feline, her ears were pointed and her eyes were slanted. Her hair was different for she has silver streaks in her black hair and her chocolate brown eyes has grey tint to them. Not only that but she looked closer to twenty than fifteen, like she has done for the past 1500 years. If she hadn't known that was her reflection she would thought it was someone else looking at her from the river. Formora had looked up at her mother.

"This is how you looked when you were born, since there was no elves on earth that I had to make you look more human. But rest assured that when and if you go back to earth that you will appear in your human appearance. But we must go." Her mother lead Formora though the forest, Formora looked around as the tree had become more older as hey walked.

"Mother, I am curious, can I still summon my bow and arrow?"

"I am not sure, why don't you try it." Formora put hands up like she was holding her bow and arrow and thought of them, suddenly the bow and arrow appeared in her hands. Formora relax her hold and they disappeared.

"One more thing, mother." Formora had stopped walking so did her mother. "When I read the letter, it said that only one can use the necklace properly and that I am the only one who use it. Many times I tried to find a way to use it but I can't."

"Put your hand around the gemstone like as if you are holding a sword." Formora did what her mother had told to do, but she put both of her hands around it. "Now say, Ma'mor Arget Garm."

"Ma'mor Arget Garm." She felt the necklace leave from around he neck and the gemstone started to grow. After a minute that a silver sword was in her hand with designs that she had never seen before and there was a silver wolf on the blade near the hilt. There was a silver gemstone on the hilt, however there was a picture of Artemis, that was engraved, on the side of the hilt that was facing her. Formora turned it the sword around there was another picture that was engraved, however it showed two people, one was her mother and a man that Formora had never seen before. The man had his arms around her mother in a loving embrace and she had her head on his shoulder with a loving smile. Than she looked at the blade and saw the silver wolf running along the blade in a winter scene. Formora had looked up at her mother.

"Long before your father was born and when your grandfather was still young that Hecate and I had stumble across this place. We heard of the prophecy concerning you. Somehow we knew that it one of the gods from our world that would have a demigod with an elf. But we had no idea of who it was till we decided to take some action for when she as born. That was the bracelet you are wearing and the sword in your hand, we made the bracelet as well as the necklace form of that sword when the sword was finished but we didn't make the sword."

"Who made the sword than?" Her mother was about ready to say something when a voice from behind Formora had spoke.

"I made the sword, but your mother and her friend helped with getting the two metals and making the scene change and making the silver wolf run along the blade. The necklace was made before I was born, however. It was your mother and your mother's friend who manage to combine the sword and the necklace together as one." Formora turned around and an elf woman stood there, she looked old. She has grey hair and grey eyes, she stepped out fully from the trees, she looked at Formora before looking at her mother. "Damítha, it has been some time since I had last saw you. I am surprised you didn't visit me when you were here last time."

"Sorry about that, Rhunön. But I had som things to do and make sure Oromis was ready to meet, Formora." Rhunön had looked at Formora once more.

"Everyone heard about that from Oromis when he revealed of what happened 1500 years. I have to say that I was glad I hadn't be going crazy when I saw Oromis come back after 700 years of be gone. For I had sweated that it was him when I saw him again. I assume you affected his memories and everyone else?"

"Pretty much, the only ones I didn't affect their memories was Angela and You." Rhunön nodded.

"I have to say, Damítha, that Formora looks much like you but she still has some of her father's features. May I?" Rhunön had motion to hold the silver sword, Emily had handed it to her. Rhunön turned the sword around her hand. "I have to say that was the first sword I had ever made not only that it was the best sword I had ever made." Rhunön handed the sword back to her and than Rhunön had took off a silver sword belt with a sheath and handed it over to Formora. "I had made this when I had made that sword and it should be given to you now." There was diamonds and silver gemstones on the belt, Formora had put the belt on and put the sword in the sheath.

"Come on we need to get to Ellesméra." The three of them walked in silence, as they walked deeper that Formora could hear singing and talking. After another couple of minutes that they reached an edge of a city, one that Formora never seen before and one that she would never thought possible. For all the houses were made out of trees, there were elves, it was clear that most of the elves were taller than her or close to her height now, on a walkway or close to the doors or to the tree houses. As the three of them walked that the elves had stopped singing and looked at them, as Formora walked past them that she heard them say something in a language she never heard before. As they walked but the elves that they started to follow them, Formora looked behind as they walked. She wished that the elves were not following her, for it made her feel more uncomfortable than what she was already. After a while of walking that Rhunön and her mother had stopped in front of tree that looked more like a castle or palace made from trees. Out of the corner of her eye, that she saw a huge tree nearby, out of all the trees that she had seen so far, that tree makes the rest of the trees look like if they were just planted.

Than Formora had heard footsteps coming the palace and she looked away from the tree as two elves had left the palace and walked over to where Formora, Rhunön and Formora's mother were standing. One was a female, the elf woman was quite tall, she has green eyes, raven black hair, tawny skin, and stunning beauty. She was wearing a red tunic and a swear feather cape of which was blowing behind her as she walked towards where Formora was. Honestly, Formora was sure that this elf woman could put Aphrodite to the test of in terms of beauty at least. As for any other area that Aphrodite presides over was question if this woman was capable of matching Aphrodite. The other elf that was walking with her was a male, when Formora had looked at him that she knew at once of who he was. The elf male has long silver hair, grey eyes, and tawny skin. His build was that of a warrior that had be fighting for thousands of years and her was wearing a bright white robe. The elf male looked just the man that was engraved on the hilt of her sword that was holding her mother in the embrace. Formora knew that the elf male was her father, for it couldn't be anyone else. Finally the two elves stopped a few feet from Formora, Formora looked at the woman before she looked back at the male. Formora had ran over to him and hugged him and she felt his arms wrapped around her, hugging her as well.

"Father."

"Formora. It has be some time." She had her head on his shoulder, after a minute that Formora lifted her head and stepped back. As she did so that the silver dragon had squealed and it nuzzled up next to her neck, Formora had nearly forget about the dragon. Formora had picked it from her shoulder and it wrapped it's tail around her right wrist, her father had touched her dragon's head.

"The dragon is a she. I thought the dragon would have been a male. So there is at least two female dragons, though the other has not hatched yet." Formora had looked over at the female elf of who didn't seem to happy that she hadn't been address quite. Her father removed his hand from her dragon before he looked at the elf woman. The elf woman looked between Formora and her parents.

"Greetings, Formora Thrándurin, daughter of Oromis. I am Islanzadí, queen of the elves. May I ask of where you have been for the last 1500 years?"

"I have been on he planet called earth. There I lived in Corinth, Greece for 14 years with my adopted parents, Cassiopeia and Alexander, of who are the king and queen of Corinth. After that I lived in the forest, for a year I was by myself but than I joined a group and I went on different journeys with them."

"I never heard of earth, but what is the name of the group?"

"The hunters of Artemis." Formora heard the surprise from the elves gathered around when Formora had said that, it was clear that Islanzadí was confused by the name as well. "Before you ask, the hunters do hunt though usually what we call monsters, there are different kinds, like the Manitcore or the Nemean lion. Demigods and he hunters destroy them before they can kill demigods, for that is the main purpose of a monster to find and kill demigods."

"Demigod?"

"Half human, half god. In Formora's case, half elf and half god." Islanzadí had looked over at Formora's father when he said that.

"Wait Formora is a demigod?"

"Yes, she is. On earth, she would be better know as Formora Thrándurin, daughter of Demeter, the goddess of agriculture, harvest, the seasons and the Olympian Mother Earth. But the elves know her better as Damítha, my mate." Islanzadí had looked over at Formora's mother.

"Do all the gods look like elves?"

"We can change our appearance, but we usually look like humans though. For there is only humans on earth."

"Wouldn't Formora stand out?"

"No, I made her look like a human during that time and it was recent of when her elvish features had come back." Islanzadí had merely nodded and looked at Formora.

"Any way, I am sure we can talk about this later. But you should be shown around Ellesméra." Formora's father put his hands on her shoulders.

"I will do it."

"That seems fair enough since she is your daughter." Islanzadí walked back into the castle or palace while the other elves went back to what they were doing, even Rhunön. Formora's mother looked between Formora and her father.

"I would join you two to show Formora, but I must go back to earth, for your sister is leaving the world." Formora hugged her for a few moments before she let go.

"If I go back, I will make sure to see you again when I am on Olympus."

"No need Formora, I will admit I had made sure to avoid this half because I wanted to look after you as well as my duties there as well as to spend time with you and Persephone. The other reason was because it was to painful to come back here because of the day you were born. But due to the hatching of your dragon that I could come back here without those memories being painful. So when fall and winter come around on earth that I will be here in Alagaësia." Formora smiled before her father had lead her away and her mother disappearing in a flash of light.


	5. Chapter 5

Formora and her father walked around Ellesméra and he told her the history of Ellesméra and the Menoa tree. Formora had looked back at the top of the Menoa tree, even though she had forsake love by becoming an eternal maiden, she felt sorry for the elf. After a while her father had lead her to one tree house and told her that was the tree house that he loved with her mother till he day of her birth. Formora had looked at the treehouse, it was clear that his tree house was built before the time of the riders but it held a similar look to how the tree houses were now. It looked much like the cottage that she lived before joining the hunt and gained a family, she even stayed there even after joining the hunt. Formora had than looked back at her father.

"Father, I am surprised you hadn't ask me any questions while you were showing me around Ellesméra."

"That's because your mother had told me your life story before she went back to earth to get you and bring you here."

"So you know all about the hunters and the stories of Artemis?"

"I do, I have to say that when your mother gave me a general idea of what the hunters were like and told me that you are one that I was a little worried. For I thought when we first meet that you may aim a sword at me or something, not like that I couldn't stop it at least when it comes to you. Maybe, for I am still not sure of how powerful you really are."

"I really don't know either, father."

"That's true." Her father had stopped in front of a tree house and looked back at her." Good night, Formora. Tomorrow your training starts." Her father walked away, Formora had opened the door and went inside. When she was inside that she realized it looked the same inside as the other cottage did 1500 years ago. There had been some changes to the other cottage due to how the time was at the moment, however the only difference was when Formora had got to the second floor and she entered though the door of where the hunting supplies. Inside of having hunting supplies that it was a huge room that could fit a huge dragon in it, it looked like it could fit the size of dragon that could pass as a hill. Formora notice that there was a couple of different size nest in there and there was one big enough for her dragon. However Formora decided against the fact to have her dragon sleep out here, so Formora went to the other door and went onto the bed and feel asleep with the silver dragon sleeping on her chest.

The next morning

Formora had wake up that she was close of panicking because at first she wasn't sure where she was. Till she remembered of what happened in the last couple of days, Formora sat up as her silver dragon squealed as she slid down. Formora had looked down at the dragon as she could feel different emotions coming from the dragon. She looked around and notice that there was a tray nearby and notice that some pieces of meat on the tray along with differ fruit and such. Formora had got up and took her dragon over there and she feed the dragon the pieces of meat. Formora had notice the note by the tray, Formora merely smiled and she had eat what was left. Just as she finished that she felt something against her mind, it felt old and ancient and yet so familiar. Suddenly she heard her father's voice.

_'I am glad you are up, I bought there might have been a chance you have slept in. It's time for your training to start, meet me here.' Suddenly an image appeared in her mind._

_'All right, but one thing, how is that you are able to talk in my mind.'_

_'You know of how being a daughter of goddess gives you powers?'_

_'Yes, what of it.'_

_'Being a rider that we are able to talk like this. However if you were raised you, I believe you would already about it as well as knowing everything about being a rider. There are many side effects of being a rider.'_

_'Like what?'_

_'One of the side effects you already have. That is that a rider is basically immortal. But I will tell you more as you are training.'_ Than she felt her father pulled away, Formora had got up holding her dragon. She left her treehouse and made her to where her father had told her to go, she past many elves of who bowed to her. Of which seem strange to her, sure before leaving Corinth that people had bowed to her because she was the princess. However she had been in the hunt for about 1500 years now and not once since that she had bowed to by anyone. Finally Formora reached the spot that her father had showed her and waited, she didn't have to wait long. For shortly after she got there that she saw what appears to be another dragon, however the dragon was huge and the dragon looked strong and powerful. Than the dragon had landed and her father had slid off of the dragon, Formora just stared up at the dragon as the dragon lowered it's head sniffed Formora and her dragon.

_You smell of humans, elves and the wildness. It's nice to meet you, Formora. I heard much about from your father but mostly your mother. Formora backed up from the dragon when she heard the male's voice, Formora tilted her head._

"You can talk?"

_Yes, young one. I can talk, when your mother told Oromis and myself your life story at you don't know anything about Alagaësia._

"Who are you?"

_I am Glaedr, young one._ Formora had looked down at her dragon before looking at her father.

"How come my dragon can't talk?"

"She is still too young, she would be able to talk in a couple weeks. When she is old enough it would be good to give her suggestions of name, if she like a name she will tell you. Anyway, we need to go there to Crags of Tel'naeír, where I live now. To do that, we need to go on Glaedr." Her father nodded to the cliffs, Formora nodded and started walking towards Glaedr with her dragon on her shoulder. It didn't take long for Formora and her father to reach the Crags of Tel'naeír, when they got off that her father had started training her the ways of the riders. On some of those days for the next couple of weeks that Formora would learn from Glaedr instead of her father. After two was and entering the house that she was giving that she went up to the room of where her dragon sleeps now. As Formora expected, her dragon was in one of the nest, she walked up and touched her dragon's nose. As soon as she did that, that the dragon had lifted her head up and looked at Formora, Formora smiled.

"I wish you would start talking."

_'Why?'_ Formora jumped back and the dragon tilted her head when Formora had did that. 'Why did you do that for, Formora?' Formora sighed, Formora had expected her dragon to start talking after a couple of weeks. But it still took her by surprised when her dragon had spoke and answered her question, just like with Glaedr the first time that she had meet him.

"I didn't expect you to say anything. Since you are now talking we should give you a name." Formora started listing off female names for her dragon to pick from. Formora doubted that her dragon wanted a male's name, most of the names didn't fit her dragon. Till there was only two female names, though Formora doubted vey much that her dragon would pick the one name for it didn't fit her dragon. "How about Agaravel?" Her dragon folded her wings when Formora had said that and closed her eyes before she had spoke.

_'Yes.' _Agaravel had lowered her head, making Formora smile, she had looked up at the starry sky. Even though she was in a different land and planet, she could still see the same stars as she did back on earth. She wondered if her mother had made sure that she could still see the same stars here as she did back on earth. Formora sighed and spoke to the moon that was shinning brightly down her covering her in moonlight making her silver aura glow more brightly.

"Even though I fit so well here and find a place here, I miss my old life." She kept looking up at the moon and a tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered her life in the hunt. She didn't say anything for a few moments, but as she looked at the moon that she felt like she was back on earth with her sisters and mentor that was also another mother figure. "One day, I promise that I will go back and go back to who and what I once was. I also promise when I am needed here that I will come back." Formora had turned and went back down the stairs, as she left the area made for Agaravel that the stars and moon shone brighter almost as if they took in the promise that Formora had made.

A year later

Formora wasn't sure of when she would be able to leave the forest, her father had told that there were many reasons. Many of them Formora figured of why at was, that included of making sure that Galbatorix didn't know she was there. Formora has to admit that she found it dull to remain in once place for so long, even bough many would think that a year was not long. With being on the hunt, she was on the move all the time and a year past by quickly, this last year it felt like forever. Formora was glad that it was a forest she was in, if she was in a human city than she might be going crazy by now. Even though Formora doesn't eat meat any more, she still practice with the skills that gained from being a hunter. The animals she did kill that Agaravel would eat, however Formora didn't kill the animals very often now a days. When she woke up that morning that she knew she had been here for a year now, of which in a way seem odd. However she never the less got ready and went to train wih her father.

That morning her mother had left to go back to earth, her mother wished her well before she had left. Formora had her hands on the saddle as Glaedr went higher up than he had done in the last eight months of her training. Glaedr had told her that he was going to go higher than usual and he told her that when they had first took off. Glaedr did make an air tactic from time to time as they flew higher, Formora was glad of it for it reminded her of the way she goes though the treetops that only she could do. No one else could do what she can do with plants, while her half siblings on earth could do it, but they needed to doing it their whole life or they lived as long as she has. Well, apart from her mother that is, the only one that could match her mother in her domain would be Persephone, though Persephone's power were not as strong as Demeter. However she never seen Persephone do anything as their has done, Formora was third with being the strongest when it comes to Demeter's domain. Formora had found it funny that the elves couldn't do what she could do with plants, sure the elves did a lot of impressive work with plants.

When the lesson ended that Glaedr had flew them back to her father's hut, as they went to the hut that after seven and half months that she allowed her thoughts to wander. Her thoughts drifted back to her life on earth, Formora closed her eyes, she could see herself sitting at the camp fire with the rest of the hunters. She could remember the fun she had and the bonds that formed between herself and the rest of the hunters, more so with Phoebe and Zoë. Besides Artemis, Emily was closest with Zoë and Phoebe, despite the fact that Emily was more accepting of men while Zoë and Phoebe were the two biggest man haters among the group. Unless if one counts Artemis as well, than Artemis tops them both, as she thought that she heard Glaedr chuckling. Formora had opened her eyes and looked at the back of his head, Glaedr had turned his head ever slightly to hear a better look at her. From the look that he was giving her that it seem like he was laughing at something or more at her memories of her old life.

_I have to say, it's amusing to watch you replay those memories. More so with the girls named Zoë and Phoebe. It just amazing to see them and to see of how accent I you are of males compared to the other hunters. I could never figure that out of why they hate men so much._

"Yeah, if you ever happen to meet the hunters, it would be a good idea to stay away from them."

_Like I didn't know that already. Besides it's a bad idea to get a female mad, no matter if she is a human, elf, dwarf, dragons. . ._

"Goddess."

_I never seen your mother get mad._

"I have, however most of that is directed at my uncle."

_The one that kidnaped your half sister?_

"Yes, she loses her temper the most when she is around him. However there are other goddess you don't want to cross, like Hera, Aphrodite and of course Artemis."

_Exactly what do Hera and Aphrodite cover or whatever they are suppose to do?_

"Hera is the goddess of marriage or mates in the case of elves and dragons, family and a few other things. Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty, between the two I find Aphrodite easier to deal and coming from a hunter of who turn their back from romantic love, that's saying something." Glaedr chuckled as they landed in front of the hut, Formora had got off of Glaedr and climbed onto Agaravel and they went back to Formora's cottage. It was later that night that Formora had stood in front of the mirror that was in her room and she had paid no heed to the mirror till now. Formora would admit that she had looked at herself after her mother had made her appearance changed when she had come back to her birthplace. Formora had expected she would remain the same, considering that she never age from the blessing of Artemis. When she looked that she saw she didn't look any older than eighteen but she notice changes though, her black hair was more of a dark brown and her chocolate brown eyes had silver specks. Her skin was more tawny and looked slightly rough like one expect for a trained warrior. Her build was more of a wairror's build, but it was clear that she still had her archer and hunter build as well. Since she still looked fast and nimble, like she always done her whole life, even before knowing the truth of her heritage and the hunt.

Formora had notice when her mother changed her appearance that she walked with the old grace she had as a princess. As Formora shifted that she realized that grace was more noticeable now than ever before of which Formora didn't really like. Even though she enjoyed her childhood being raised by her half sister and brother in law, she didn't like remembering that was raised as a princess. Mostly because when she remembers that sometimes she would accidentally show traits of once being a princess. However she notice that grace was slightly different, in a way it was a grace of a princess but more that of a warrior and that of a hunter. Her silver streaks were more pronounced and her features were more angular and feline than ever before. However her silver glow remained the same and her green and black bracelet was still on her wrist. Her green tunic and pants matched perfectly with what she looked like now, she brush back some of her before she used the spell for scrying. The scrying spell was something her father taught her some time ago, however she only used it a few times before and she used to scry the hunters and Artemis.

It didn't take long for the mirror to show her Zoë as well as the other hunters, Formora could see that they were on the hunt for another monster and she could tell that they were in Sherwood Forest. Formora had scry a few more elves or at least their surroundings, when she scry one of them that she notice that they were about a day away from Ellesméra. Formora had meet them in the first couple of months here and they had flirted with her or what flirting was to the elves at any rate. Formora would done the normal hunter approach but due to her being unlike the other hunters and her training that she didn't. She had just ask them to stop and that was not looking for any romance or a mate, however what she notice that she could see the male next to the one elf. However from his appearance he looked human but he also had also some elvish features that were just starting to show and behind the tow of them was a blue dragon. Formora smiled when she saw the brown hair and brown male and the dragon, Formora knew that for a long time her father was he only rider left till she had come back. Formora knows that there three other dragon egg left and two were held by Galbatorix and he other one was held by the varden.

Formora had never meet the one carried the egg, it was like the day after she had entered Ellesméra that she learned of what happen to the elf woman. It was apparent since than that the egg had hatched for the brown hair boy who looks like he was no older than sixteen years old. Formora waved her hand and went over to her bed and fell asleep, the next day that her father had let her have the day off. Formora figured out that was because the new dragon rider was coming that day, Islanzadí had Formora and Agaravel with her in the throne room. After a couple of hours of waiting the doors had open and six people entered the throne room, one was an elf woman that look like a younger version of Islanzadí, the two elf males that flirted with her, a dwarf and the human dragon rider that she saw as she was scrying last night. Right behind them was blue dragon and all of them had bowed or knelt, as Islanzadí stood up and went to he elf woman that Formora had looked over the human rider. She could tell that he seem surprise to see another rider and dragon. When Islanzadí had told the elf woman to rise that Formora had looked away, Formora tilted her head when Islanzadí had called the elf woman her daughter.

Formora had no idea that Islanzadí had a daughter, but as Islanzadí and the daughter spoke that it had become clear of why that was. When Islanzadí had spoke with her daughter that she greeted the others, and spoke lastly to the new rider and dragon. Judging from the size of the dragon that she was about six months old, when the dragon and the rider greeted and introduce themselves that the rider had looked over at Formora. He still looked surprise, but it seems more like he was surprised with her appearance than the surprise of seeing another dragon rider. Formora would admit that she looks different from any elf or human for that matter, there was no elf that has her eye color or even her hair color, left along of having two colors. Eragon, the rider, greeted her the same as he did with Islanzadí and Formora had responded with the same greeting as Islanzadí did. When Formora said that Agaravel had lowered her head.

_'I am Agaravel.'_

"I am Formora Thrándurin." Formora had to bite her tongue when she had said her last name, mainly because she was close of saying daughter of Demeter and hunter of Artemis. Even though most of the elves knew that, her father told her it would be a good idea not to add daughter of Demeter and hunter of Artemis when she introduce to the ones who were not elves or have not meet her yet. She could understand why since it would not make sense to anyone in this world Eragon was about ready to say something when Islanzadí had ask them to come with her so that Eragon could be shown around.


End file.
